


Slow Mornings with You.

by BrittneyBabbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Asexuality Spectrum, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittneyBabbles/pseuds/BrittneyBabbles
Summary: “This is ridiculous,” Akaashi grumbles half-heartedly. His face is definitely on fire. “I’m so in love with you.”“I would hope so.” Chuckles kuroo as he lazily traces words into Akaashi’s back. “Considering how ridiculously in love with you I am too.” Akaashi sighs, closing his eyes and tries to focus on Kuroo's fingers tracing illegible letters on his back.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Slow Mornings with You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspite/gifts).



> This is the first piece I’ve published outside of Twitter in over a decade and I’m pretty proud of it. So please enjoy! Thanks to catandspite  
> for literally kicking me out of my writing slump with all the KuroAka and asexual Kuroo content.

Akaashi fidgets pulling the blanket up and around him, adjusting a bit trying to get the sunlight off of his face before he slips out of that comfortable place, not quite asleep but definitely not awake. A chill runs through him as he moves towards the heat source next to him, instinctively seeking its comforting presence even in sleep. He’s urged further into consciousness by the steady rise and fall of someone’s chest underneath him. What kind of weird dream is this? He lifts up, cracking an eye open and finds himself face to face with - a sleeping Kuroo.

He blames his early-morning sleepiness for the delayed reaction. It’s nothing new. They’ve been sleeping in the same bed ever since they moved in together a little over a year ago. It makes sense that he's using Kuroo as his personal heater, because he runs hot.

Although, personal heater might be a bit of an understatement, seeing as how his legs are tangling with Kuroo’s and his arms are wrapped around Kuroo’s back, and he can feel the way that their blankets have somehow been pulled into the mess of limbs that Kuroo and him make.

He’s pressing up so tightly against Kuroo’s chest, he can feel the steady thumping of his heart.

Taking full advantage of the fact that Kuroo is still sleeping and will never be able to tease him for what he’s about to do next, he tucks his head under Kuroo’s chin, and listens to his steady heartbeat for what feels like a small infinity.

But then he stirs, an incoherent mumble dropping from his lips as he shifts slightly. As if growing aware of his newly woken state, and the position that he and Akaashi are currently in, he pauses in his movement for a while. Akaashi suddenly feels like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, however ridiculous that sounds in this particular context and shuts his eyes.

Kuroo shifts again, disentangling himself from Akaashi’s hold slightly. He silently mourns the loss of Kuroo’s body heat, but keeps his hands unmoving and his eyes tightly shut. He’s trying to guess what Kuroo’s doing, when he feels Kuroo’s hands move to sweep his hair away from his eyes. Then they settle at the small of Akaashi’s back - and there’s the lightest of touches against his forehead.

Akaashi is a hundred percent sure that Kuroo, this sap he’s dating, just gave him a good morning kiss.

God, does he do this every day? After all, between them, he’s the night owl while Kuroo’s the early riser and Akaashi wouldn't put it past him.

Whatever train of thought he’s entertaining, however, gets thoroughly derailed when Kuroo murmurs against his forehead, “Morning.”

Akaashi can feel the chapped texture of his lips, the quietness of Kuroo breath, so close - and then.

“I know you’re awake,” Kuroo whispers, and Akaashi’s traitorous eyes fling open immediately.

Kuroo’s grinning down at him, mere inches away from Akaashi’s face, but his eyes, lingering on Akaashi’s, are so soft and tender that Akaashi might have suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

But then Kuroo’s moving closer, too close, and their lips meet in a soft and slow kiss. Kuroo’s morning breath isn’t all that bad, and his hands, one playing with his hair, the other running up and down his side, leaving Akaashi’s heart thrumming and pliant underneath him. It feels like eternity before they break apart. In reality, Akaashi knows it probably isn’t all that long. But God does he never want it to end. 

“Morning,” he rasps, first word of the day marred by the heat tickling at the base of his neck and the warmness of Kuroo still lingering on his lips.

Sensing that Kuroo will shatter the mood if he says anything else, Akaashi exhales before wrapping an arm around Kuroo’s neck and pulling him down against him. Kuroo lets out a soft surprised breath before Akaashi captures his mouth again and Kuroo hums contentedly drawing Akaashi closer, pulling their bodies flush against each other. His leg slipping in between Akaashi thighs, slotting their bodies even closer.

He’s sure he can feel his heart leaping. From the way Kuroo’s heart is pounding, he’s definitely not the only one. When they pull away, he groans, burying his face in Kuroo’s shoulder and drawing a startled noise from him.

“This is ridiculous,” he grumbles half-heartedly. His face is definitely on fire. “I’m so in love with you.” 

“I would hope so.” Chuckles Kuroo as he lazily traces words into Akaashi’s back. “Considering how ridiculously in love with you I am too.” Keiji sighs, closing his eyes and tries to focus on Kuroo's fingers tracing illegible letters on his back. 

Giving up he noses along Kuroo’s jaw before sliding his hand behind Kuroo’s neck and pulling him back in for a searing kiss. It’s a little sloppier than he’s generally fond of but on days like this, where he’s warm and wanting, the sun filtering in just right, and Kuroo buzzing underneath his skin. He doesn’t mind so much. 

Eventually, Kuroo pulls away from Akaashi’s lips to press a kiss to his jaw. He works his way down from there, kissing his neck, then his collarbone pressing soft kisses and nips, scattering them all over like he wants to cover Akaashi’s entire body with them until he hasn’t missed a single spot. He skims his fingers over Akaashi’s shoulder, down to his chest and letting them rest on his stomach.

He lets Kuroo explore his body uninterrupted—as if he doesn’t already know every inch of it—but after a moment he moves to rest his hand gently in Kuroo’s hair so he can tangle his fingers in the black strands. Kuroo leaves him be for a moment before pulling Akaashi’s hands away and turning his head so he can press his lips to his wrist.

“You are so beautiful, Keiji. I don’t deserve you.” 

“Tetsurou..” Akaashi mumbles. To say that Kuroo is a closet romantic would be an understatement, but he is always so genuine about it and it is always both disconcerting and beautiful. He can feel a blush tingeing his cheeks. So he reaches up and rests his hands against Kuroo’s jaw tilting his face down to meet his and he kisses him slow and deep. He licks into Kuroo’s mouth, dragging his tongue along the roof and curling his in a way that causes Kuroo to audibly sigh. He’s been feeling a vague sense of arousal since Kuroo started mapping his body with his mouth but now it spikes. Kuroo will suck him off later if he asks, Akaashi knows, but Kuroo isn’t always interested in sex and Akaashi can just take care of it himself. It’s better like this, where Kuroo genuinely enjoys what he’s doing, not just because it makes Akaashi happy. Kuroo loves looking at Akaashi’s body, loves running his fingers over him and kissing him until he’s buzzing and tingling all over.

Akaashi hasn’t yet figured out how to articulate to Kuroo how incredible this always makes him feel. It’s been a long time since he’s felt self-conscious about it. Now, some of the vulnerability is still there—he doesn’t think it’ll ever leave—but mostly he just feels breathtakingly loved. His hips unconsciously rut against Kuroo’s thigh and the friction dances up his spine. He stills, breathing deeply until Kuroo’s warm, strong hands settle on the divots of his hips, gripping and urging him forward, encouraging him to keep moving. Every movement causes warmth to pool in his gut. 

“Keiji, what do you need?” Whispers Kuroo kissing and nibbling along his jaw and neck.

“You.. Tetsu. I want you..” His breath hitches and he practically keens when Kuroo bites down hard enough to leave a mark. “..but what do you want, Tetsu?”

“I want you to feel good. I’ve missed you. I want to kiss you and touch you.” Kuroo murmurs against his mouth as his palms move up and down Akaashi’s sides before settling again on his waist. He moans softly, arching into Kuroo, hips keeping a lazy pace that causes the heat to build in his gut. He swallows the moan trying to crawl its way out of his throat. “You’re so sensitive, love.” 

“Mmm, just keep touching me..I’ve missed you..just kiss me a little more and then I’ll go take care of it..I need to shower anyway.”

“No..Just stay here. I want to hold you and be with you. See how beautiful you look while you make yourself feel good.” 

Instead of offering him any sort of verbal response, Akaashi laces his fingers into the soft strands of hair at the base of Kuroo’s neck pulling him back down into another searing kiss. He lets out a sharp gasp when Kuroo bites his lip. “Tetsu, I need more.”

“Okay, love. Roll over,” Kuroo says and Akaashi obliges, disentangling their fingers and turning onto his side, baring his back to Kuroo. He kisses across his shoulders and traces his fingers down the line of his spine before pulling Akaashi back flush against him. Every nerve ending flares hot at every point of contact. 

Kuroo mouths at the nape of his neck. Tracing his hands up from Akaashi’s hips, across the planes of his stomach, and his fingers dance across Akaashi’s nipples. He feels like he’s completely on fire, mind hazy with the sensation of Kuroo’s hands all over him. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, lips brushing against Akaashi’s skin when he talks. “I want you to make yourself feel good.”

Akaashi turns a bit more so he can capture his mouth in a needy kiss. His hands sliding into his boxers, grasping his cock. He exhales roughly as he begins to stroke himself, fire already licking at the base of his neck. 

“Tetsu..” Akaashi whines high in his throat, running his fingers over the tip and using the slick to make the slide easier. “Tetsu.. Tetsu please.” 

“That’s it, Keiji,” Kuroo murmurs, nipping at his shoulder. “You look so beautiful like this, so beautiful when you’re making yourself feel good…”

Akaashi groans, quickening his pace, the heat in his gut already starting to feel like molten lava. “Keep--keep talking, please-- Wanna hear your voice.”

“You’re so perfect.” Kuroo sighs and Akaashi groans, twisting his wrists, his eyes slam shut as his body buzzes. Kuroo’s hands almost branding against his hip and stomach.,“Keiji, I can’t believe you’re real, I can’t believe you’re mine, Keiji, sweetheart--”

“Close,” he pants, he’s shaking and hazy with need, and his hips start to stutter. “Tetsu.” 

“Keiji, open your eyes for me. Let me see you, love, Keiji, I love you.” Kuroo’s gaze locks onto his, and Akaashi feels like in that moment his soul is visible in his eyes. “Let go Keiji, come for me.” The hunger in Kuroo’s face is enough to send a pulse of pleasure shooting through him like an electric shock, and almost before he realizes it he’s tensing up and coming all over his stomach. 

He clasps the back of Kuroo’s neck and pulls him down, licking and gasping into his mouth. Body shivering and quaking, a haze of promises over his vision as pure overwhelming bliss trembles and ripples through him. Kuroo’s mouth doesn’t leave him until he collapses back, lying boneless and blissed out and pressed so tightly against Kuroo he can feel the erratic staccato of his heart against this back.

Kuroo kisses at his neck and shoulder holding him close as he catches his breath. Akaashi can hear his name falling from Kuroo’s mouth as it presses into his skin. A mixture of “Keiji” and “perfect” the only words breaking through the blood rushing to his ears. 

He faintly hears the sink running, feels the bed dip, and soft lips press against his forehead as a warm washcloth gently wipes him clean. It’s silent for a moment as Kuroo gently runs his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. He blindly reaches around before wrapping himself tightly around Kuroo’s middle and burying his face in his neck. 

“Love, I thought you needed to get up?” 

“Mmmm, I’m cold” murmurs Akaashi as he buries his face in Kuroo’s chest. “Need cuddles.” Kuroo’s laugh cuts through the haze of contentment and sleepiness as he pulls Akaashi closer, tipping his head up so their mouths meet and he kisses him softly, just a brush of lips, before pulling the blankets back up around them. Keiji kisses Kuroo’s neck snuggling into the warmth and love that Kuroo has always so readily given him.

**Author's Note:**

> A thought suddenly ricochets him back into consciousness.
> 
> “Tetsu?”
> 
> “Mm”
> 
> “What were you writing?”
> 
> “Oh.. the grocery list.”
> 
> “God, why do I love you so much?”  
> __________________________________
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please hit that kudos button or drop a comment! It’s appreciated!


End file.
